Common heavy vehicle towing implements or ties, such as heavy chains, straps, cable, straps, and ropes typically acquires, upon application of a large tensioning force, a large amount of induced elastic or spring potential energy. In the event of unexpected breakage of such common towing ties, such induced elastic potential energy commonly instantaneously and explosively releases, undesirably producing an injurious backlash or whipping motions of the broken and disjointed ends of the tie. Such common towing ties also readily transmit forceful shock waves along their lengths without damping, allowing or causing such waves to prematurely break such ties.
The instant inventive towing tie assembly solves or ameliorates the towing tie drawbacks, defects and deficiencies noted above by specially configuring a link component of the assembly to include a pleated and interwoven configuration of a plurality of durable and flexible straps.